Titanium
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: A bullet speeds by his face, his wife doesn't care. He sleeps in another woman's bed, and suddenly everything matters. /Imogeli/Eclare/AU/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This will most likely be a five-shot, dedicated to **VannHazel **who asked for this request over two months ago. I apologize for the wait, but I do hope you like it! Please Enjoy the first chapter of "Titanium"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**For those who plan on reading my fics (or have read past ones), please read the important A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

**_Titanium_**

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away_

**CLARE**

"Mr. Baker wants you in his office," I look up at Fiona, my bosses secratary, as she smiles comfortingly, clutching onto a bunch of tossed papers in her arms. "Don't worry, it's just about the new message board going up in next weeks edition."

With one swift roll of my computer chair, I make my way into my bosses office and knock three times.

"Is it Clare?" He askes obnoxiously loud, knowing it couldn't be anybody else.

"It's me," I sing sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I make my way into his office without permission, and take a seat in front of him.

"What did you want to speak with me about, boss?" I cross my arms over my chest, watching Luke mimic my actions, "Well, I was on my way to work this morning and the rain really got me thinking..."

"About what?" My brow arches, curiosity rising in my body.

"About us."

An annoyed sigh escapes my lips as I rub my temples; a pathetic attempt to calm myself down. Of course Luke would invite me into his office to flirt with me and not give me an opportunity to give my advice for the new message board going out next week.

"Luke, I told you-," he cuts me off, grinning, "I know, you need time. But honestly Clare, I think if you gave me a chance, you'd be happy with me. You've been working here for two years, and I think it's been enough time."

"Just one night," he pleads, biting into his apple, "That's all I ask of you."

I scoff, making my way to the office door, "I wouldn't go out with you, even if someone had a gun to my head."

"Don't wish things so cruel upon yourself Clare. You're testing God's abilities." There he goes again, trying to get me to believe that God will punish me for my words. And yet, the only way he has punished me was letting my parents get a divorce when I was sixteen, sending me an emotionally abusive boyfriend, and then sticking me at a job with an egotistical, perverted boss.

**_Maybe I should watch my words._ **

"Have a good day, Mr. Baker," I use his formal name, knowing it pisses him off and makes the pulsing vein in his neck twitch.

"CALL ME LUKE!" He calls out, drawing attention from everyone who was standing outside his office, waiting to converse with him.

As I take a seat at my desk, and go through my written files, I begin to edit the parts of the newspaper that people have sent me. Lucky for me, I get to spend my whole Friday night editing Sunday nights newspaper.

_Yay._

"Hey," I glance to my left, to see my co-worker Ellie, toying with her necklace, "What happened with Mr. Baker?"

I shrugged my shoulders, biting into some cold pasta, "You know, the same old crap. I try to treat him like shit back to his face, but he doesn't even take it to heart. He ignores it, then continues on his pity speech about how he deserves a chance with me since he gave me my "dream job"."

"When are you going to quit this shitty job and write a book?" Ellie asks, pulling out her phone. I roll my eyes in her direction, retorting, "When are you going to quit this shitty job and go to a tablet that'll actually appreciate your skills?"

Her cheeks turn slightly red as she ignores my words, "Craig got a gig! He got a gig and guess where it is?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," I tease, facing Ellie as she squeals, "PARIS!"

"You two use protection and have fun," Ellie smacks my arm playfully, biting back her bottom lip, and it looks like, realization is dawning on her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the screen before me but my concentration is on my friend of five years. She's been with me through it all; back stabbing friends, controlling parents, Drew, and even assisting me through my darkest years.

"I think he's going to pop the question," she whispers, "I think he's going to do it in Paris. I-I've been waiting since high school for this..."

"It looks like you've got a lot of shopping to do and preparing. Here, I'll work your shift overtime and keep you clocked in until I leave. Don't worry, it'll just be me here until midnight anyways, no one will notice. You see, everone is going home." Ellie looked nervously around as I pointed to the people packing up their belongings at their desks, filing out the door in frantic beelines.

"Are you sure Clare?" She asks, and I start to pack up her stuff for her. "Go Ellie, I promise, it's fine. I have nothing else to do anyways tonight. Do you know how many times you've let me leave early?"

"...Yes, but-," Ellie tries to prove a point, but fails miserably.

"Go, I got this. Have fun, text me when you land and all that mushy goodness," I say confidently, pushing her into the sea of people.

In less than twenty minutes, the office is dark and empty, aside of the lamp above my computer. Even though it's only nine o' clock, my eyelids start to grow heavy from the strain of the computer light blaring into my eyes.

"...Maybe I'll just take a quick cat nap, what's the harm in that?"

* * *

**ELI**

"I'm home," I call out, flipping my shoes into the basket sitting on the stairs. Removing the top of my uniform, I toss it into the dirty bin, before making my way into the living room.

"I said I'm home," I repeated, but received no attention from my wife as she stared at the mindless television show before her.

"Did you cook dinner?" I ask, irritation coming over my body as she pointsto the kitchen. Her glance didn't even leave the bullshit series in front of her, "I ate out tonight with an old friend, but there's some bread in the kitchen. You have two hands, make a sandwich or something."

"You know, I'm getting fed up with your shit," her head cranes to my view, and scoffs, "What shit? I'm watching television, it's almost eleven at night and you want me to cook you a buffet? I'm tired Eli, there's no shit to be fed up about."

"No," my lip twitched a bit, "There is. I work everyday, from six in the morning until ten thirty at night while you sit on your ass and do nothing! I risk my life everyday with my job, and you don't even care!"

"I do care!" She shouts, and I shake my head, muttering under my breath, "You don't act like it."

"What did you say?" There's venom in her voice, practically dripping in her tone.

I scoff, deciding to raise hell.

"I almost got shot today, okay? I almost get shot everyday and when I tell you, you ignore me and watch fucking T.V.! I'm fed up with your shit Imogen; I thought when I married you that I'd at least come home to a decent fucking meal when I haven't eaten all day and talked a psycho out of not shooting up a bank full of innocent people!"

My stomach growls, and turns uncomfortable when I hear my work beeper go off in my pocket.

She laughs, "Work again? You don't even have time to argue with me Eli! Shouldn't that be a message to you that you need to stop working so much? You're never here! We haven't sat down at our table together in-."

Imogen stops talking when I dig through my pants, and pull out my beeper, seeing an address pop up, "And now you're ignoring me?"

"I have a call, it's important. Someone's in trouble downtown," I grab a clean uniform hanging up in the spare closet, slipping it on quickly as Imogen asks, "Why can't the police on duty handle it?"

"Not all police officers are trained for this kind of stuff. But when it happens, someone has to save lives," I whisper, "You can go to sleep now, you don't have to worry about a loved one being killed anyways."

She tries to grab my arm as I flip my keys into my hand, "Don't even try to act like you care, because you don't!"

I hear a whimper, and it burns my ears, knowing it's as fake as her so called passionate "love" for me. The distant look in her eyes says a thousand words, and three of those is 'I hate you'.

When I slam the door of my car, I look down at my beeper, and a warm feeling fills my body, knowing I could save a life-do something good tonight.

_**1518 Kimball Road **_

_**Toronto Tablet Newspaper**_

_**Number of hostages: 1**_

_**Gender of hostage: Female**_

_**Name of hostage: Clare Edwards**_

My foot slams down on the accelerator, as I place my light on the top of the roof, my car jerking from lane to lane around drivers to get downtown before this guy decides to pull the gun on Clare Edwards.

I don't know her, and I don't need to, to know that she's in trouble, and she's scared.

But what she doesn't know, is that I will save her, even if it takes a bullet to my heart.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Review and I'll upload quicker (hopefully) ;D **

******PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please keep in mind that this is FICTION. It takes a lot of work to write these-and I love writing-so I don't want to feel discouraged (and not want to write) anymore by people telling me what I already know. I know what's realistic, and what's not, but I choose to put what's not since it is FICTION. And I don't say this to be mean, or anything to get back at someone, I'm just saying to please-please keep an open mind when reading my fanfiction.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I completely forgot about this story for about a week until I heard Titanium on the radio on the way to school this morning! I apologize for being forgetful, but school just started and with an AP class, Trig, and Physics, you'll have to excuse my mind. Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions to this story! Please enjoy the second chapter of "Titanium"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

_**Titanium**_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall **_

_**I am Titanium!**_

**ELI**

"Goldsworthy hey! Over here!" My chief orders, waving me in as I approach the scene, which is already patched off and a crowd is gathering around.

"Sorry I took so long, traffic," I joked, as my fingers toyed with the gun on my side, "So what's the case? Roll it down quick."

"We've got a twenty six year old hostage, Clare Edwards. We've heard from a worker that she was alone until closing. That is, until the boss decided to go on a killing spree. He's already shot the guy at the main desk, the secuirty guard and the janitor."

My adrenaline started pumping, getting angsty to get this guy locked up, "Who's he? What's his deal?"

As we walked side by side, and I approached the elevator, I walked in, but my chief held the door.

"His name is Luke Baker, and apparently he has strong feelings for this woman who he's holding hostage. You have to let him down easy Goldsworthy," I shrugged my shoulders, smirking, "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

The chief pressed elevator level 'seventeen', and paused, "You got your vest on kid?"

"I'm not a kid, and no, I don't need it. I've handled these kind of cases, I'm a pro," I muttered, but he shook his head, holding the elevator door, forcing it to stay open. "You're not a kid but if you get shot in the heart your blood is on my freakin' hands. We've got a spare vest, just wait two-."

I scoffed in his face, "The longer you keep me from getting into that office, is the longer Clare Edwards' chance of living gets limited. Do you want to be pulling a victim out of this office with a bullet in her head or mine?"

With that, the door quickly closed.

* * *

**CLARE**

"L-Luke...please, please put the gun down," I sobbed, as he paced the floor in front of me.

The rug beneath my knees was burning my skin, and my chest tightened, looking at the blood that covered Luke's hands. He was muttering words that I couldn't comprehend, continuing to walk back and forth in front of me.

When he finally stopped, I gasped, feeling the cold metal of the gun against my head, "You know Clare...it seems as though when your words turn into reality, you're a bit more scared, don't you think?"

"Y-You're doing this because of a-of a stupid date?" I sob, feeling him wrap his arm around my throat, forcing me onto my feet, the gun never leaving my head.

I heard the elevator 'ding' in the distance, and Luke whispered against my earlobe, his warm breath making me shutter, "Who is that? What button did you press? What the fuck did you do?"

The tears burned my cheeks as I watched a man, around his late twenties, with shaggy hair and dressed in a police uniform approach us. He walked slowly, his hand over his gun which rested on his waist.

"Luke Baker...thirty five years old, has a degree in management, a career being the head of a well known newspaper, two kids, two divorces. And yet, here we are Luke, with a gun to a young womans head and your mind...your mind is telling you that this is right, no? Then why are you battling your hands?" I felt Luke's hand begin to shake, the gun rattling against my curls.

"You see, that's the thing about you kind of people," The officer began, "You just don't like being told no."

Luke's arm squeezed tighter around my neck, as I gasped for air, "You think I won't shoot her? I've already killed three-."

The officer smirked, "Correction, Luke Baker, you've severly injured three people. Shooting someone in the leg and arm won't kill them. The heart or the head though, that, that is a different story."

Through my tear filled eyes, I read the mans name tag, 'Goldsworthy'.

"Oh yeah, well how do you like this? Open up your mouth Clare," Luke ordered, the bitter taste from the tip of the gun forcing through my lips. I choked, as I saw Goldsworthy pull out his gun, aiming it at Luke, "Don't do this man. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to shoot you, but you're going to make me."

My heart raced, the sweat dripping down my back as Luke's gun rested in my mouth, creating a numbing, throbbing sensation. I whimpered, knowing that at any moment, if Luke pulls his index finger, my life is over.

"You don't want to shoot her, Luke," Goldsworthy spoke softly, inching closer across the office, "You don't want to shoot the woman that you can't even get a date with...the woman that you slave over trying to impress who doesn't notice the value in you. Shooting her won't change the non mutual feelings towards you. It'll only stop her heart and bury her six feet in the ground. Do you want that Baker? Do you want the person you feel so strongly for to be one hundred and twenty pounds, cold, and frozen? Is that what you want?"

"I-I want her to suffer," he sobbed loudly, "I WANT HER TO SUFFER LIKE I'VE BEEN SUFFERING FOR TWO YEARS!"

"And she will suffer Luke," the officer was less than a foot away from us, his intense gaze never leaving my boss, "Just not this way. Please, let her go."

I whimpered, my tears dripping down around my lips, making me gasp for air. Luke squeezed my neck, and I was starting to become a bit lightheaded. The cool metal burned to a tint, as Goldsworthy ordered, "I'll give you three seconds to drop your gun and get down on the ground. Okay?"

Without Luke's answer, the officer began to count, "...One."

My heart thudded against my chest, as I felt my boss force the gun down my throat further, making me choke on my own saliva and tears. Never, in a million years would I think that I'd end up in this situation. If I hadn't stayed late, if I hadn't teased Luke, if I hadn't...if I hadn't done what I had, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"...Two."

A part of me prayed that the officer knew what he was doing, that he wasn't just trying to talk Luke off a ledge, but also save me. The determination in the mans green eyes were petrifiying to a point where I knew that he would shoot Luke if he didn't let go on the third count.

"...Three."

_**BOOM! **_

* * *

**CHIEF MASON**

Officer Jones approached me, handing me a walkie talkie. With much nervousness, I answered, "What's the story? Talk to me."

"We just made it up here, unfortunately a little late. Tell the EMT's we've got one severly injured, close to bleeding out, and one dead."

"What about the victim?" I asked, signaling the EMT's that it was safe to go upstairs to get the injured.

"...She's alive."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**15 Reviews and I'll (hopefully) post by Wednesday night? :) **

Who do you guys think died?

Let me know what you think!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

Please keep in mind that this is FICTION. It takes a lot of work to write these-and I love writing-so I don't want to feel discouraged (and not want to write) anymore by people telling me what I already know. I know what's realistic, and what's not, but I choose to put what's not since it is FICTION. And I don't say this to be mean, or anything to get back at someone, I'm just saying to please-please keep an open mind when reading my fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions for this little story going on! Please enjoy the third chapter of "Titanium"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

PM or DM me on Fanfiction/Twitter if you guys have any recommendations for stories or anything!

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**P.S. This is short for a reason, I promise a longer chapter for the next one!**

* * *

**_Titanium _**

**IMOGEN**

"H-Harder, harder." I begged, my fingers lacing in his knotted curls.

Jolts of pleasure shot through my body as Liam's hips jerked into mine. A spark shot up my spine while I clawed up his back with my sharp fingernails.

"A-Are you sure he'll be gone for a while?" He whimpered into my ear, gripping onto my hair. He bit down on my neck, leaving marks in every area humanly possible.

"He won't be home until morning. W-We have all night. Just shut up and keep going," I whispered desperately, trying to push the thought of Eli out of my mind. Or at least, in the furthest corner of my mind as possible.

My lips parted, dry and cracked from breathing so heavily. I gasped, Liam's hands grazing over my waist, his dirty fingernails digging into my skin. I palmed the sheets beneath me, an intense wave of pleasure coming over my body.

"I-I'm almost there." I warned loudly, as Liam swallowed my scream, his warm lips against mine.

_**Buzz!**_

_**Buzz!**_

_**Buzz! **_

Liam froze above me, his chest heaving in my face while the doorbell buzzed frantically and repeatedly throughout the house.

"You said he wouldn't be home!" He seethed through gritted teeth, grabbing his pants.

Before I could move or throw on any clothing, the door was busted open and fast paced footsteps pounded through the kitchen, leading to the bedroom. I wrapped the thin, silky sheet around me, my fingers shaking with anxiety.

"Imogen! Imogen!" The voice called out, and my heart felt caught up in my throat, cutting off any type of oxygen supply, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Adam?" I whispered in confusion, and continued shakily, "I-It's not what it looks-."

Adam scoffed, his head shaking back and forth, "I can't believe you. H-How could you do this to him?"

"I-." He cut me off, toying with the gun on his side.

"I came to let you know that he's in the hospital getting surgery. If you were watching the news you'd know that your _**husband**_ is a hero." Adam put emphasis on the word 'husband', digging the knife further into my gut than it already was.

"W-What happened?" Tears I didn't even know were there started to stream down my cheeks, a sob caught in my throat. In the corner of my eye I could see Liam's hands shaking, gripping tightly onto his belt buckle.

"He was shot, and he wasn't wearing his vest." Adam sighed, obviously holding a piece of information back.

"What else Adam? He's my husband, I have a right to-." His bottom lip twitched, anger evident on his face as he lashed out, "You're not worthy enough to know! If you were half a decent fucking person you would've known already! You would've been beside him when they had to practically rip open his chest!"

"W-Where did the bullet go? W-Where?" I sobbed out, tears tasting salty and burning my lips.

"...It was a shot into his chest, and skimmed his heart."

* * *

**CHIEF MASON**

"Where is Clare Edwards?" I asked the group of officers who were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with their heads hanging lowly, hands shaking.

"What have you all been doing since the case opened? Eli Goldsworthy was shot, Clare Edwards is a witness and victim, Luke Baker is downtown, why the hell aren't you people doing anything?" I screamed, my voice echoing the quiet room.

Not one officer raised their heads or answered my questions.

"Chief." My head snapped to Officer Martin, who had tears in his eyes. "H-He was shot in the chest, w-we don't want to...we need to know if he's okay until we do anything."

As far as I know, Officer Martin and Goldsworthy were very close, as well as Torres, who was nowhere to be found at this moment. My eyes scanned the row of men; the men who were always so stone cold, emotionless, and strong. To see them so broken and crying was a shock; one I didn't expect.

**_And then it hit me._**

"...Guys, I'm sorry. I-I'm so, so sorry." My throat tightened nervously, seeing my entire team staring up at me.

"I was the one who didn't stop him when he told me he didn't have his vest on."

* * *

**ELI**

_"Y-You said you'd save me...you lied." Clare Edwards' lips part, blood pouring from her mouth and down her face, creating a pool of blood around her head. _

_"Stay with me Clare, stay." I beg, tipping her head back and trying to blow air into her mouth. But to no avail, the blood pumping into my mouth grows greater with force, nearly choking me. _

_I pull away from her shaking body, but not one person is around to help. I scream loudly, ripping at the strands of my hair in frustration._

_"...Please," I beg, before a white sky shines through the building, blinding me._

_"CLEAR!" _

_A distant voice repeates the word 'clear', echoing my mind in emptiness. My mouth grows dry from panic, realizing Clare's body has disappeared. _

_"CLEAR!" _

* * *

**CLARE**

I don't have to know who is, what he has done wrong, or even what his first name is to know he's scared. Deep down through those heavy lidded eyes, he's afraid. I watch catatonically as the doctors and nurses pluck at the bullet wound, his heart monitor going from frantic beeps to silent lines.

My heart races each time a person in the room reaches for a tool I've never seen or digs into his chest like it contains free money. The room has been spinning ever since I got here, but I refuse to leave.

_**I refuse to abandon the person who saved my life.** _

"It's out!" I hear the main doctor cheer happily through the glass window, holding up the thick fragment. The mixture of dry and wet blood on his gown make me nauseous, bile creeping up my throat. I know it's Goldsworthy's, and I know that it's because of the bullet I caused to go through his chest.

If I didn't unknowingly send my boss to the edge, if I had realized Luke's infatuation and love for me was so intense, I could've prevented this from happening.

The gaping hole in his chest gives off this intense fear; fear that they won't be able to close it, that the blood will ooze out and overflow into his lungs, blocking his airways; stopping his heart completely.

But one thought never seems to leave my racing mind...

_**Why wasn't anyone here for him besides me?**_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

...So, what do you guys think? What do you want Adam to do about Imogen cheating on Eli? How do you think Eli will react to his wife cheating?

**Reviews please! :)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**In the next chapter, IMOGEN AND CLARE MEET! This might not go too well...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Feels like a long time since I updated, huh? I've been busy with AP classes, Trig and Physics. All of it seems to be piling up in the worst ways but I promise weekends are my fanfiction haven. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of "Titanium"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**The format for this chapter is different...**

* * *

**_Titanium_**

**_XXX_**

**_2 Hours After Surgery_**

Elijah Goldsworthy rests his heavy head against a pillow; one that is usually fluffy, but currently feeling like a bunch of newspapers crumbled up into a wrinkled sheet. His chest feels heavy, like a ten ton weight is forcing him down on the flat surface he is reclined on.

"You're awake."

The young officer attempts to turn his head towards the unfamiliar voice, but immediately hisses, feeling the strain in his chest become rougher. The nurse beside him places a soft hand on his left shoulder, speaking softly, "Oh darling, try not to move. You're a hero, ya' know? You're lucky to be alive Mr. Goldsworthy."

"W-What happened to me?" He asks, panic in his tone.

The memories of the shooting is mashed into pieces inside his mind. For a second, he attempts to physically force himself to remember something...anything.

"You were shot, Mr. Goldsworthy. You saved a young womans life."

At that moment, the flashbacks come quickly back to him, haunting and taunting the weakness of his mind.

But what makes him smile; those innocent, teary, blue eyes.

**_1 Hour After Surgery_**

_Clare Edwards stares at the man who saved her life, admiring him from afar._

_He seems to be resting peacefully; his heart monitor isn't beeping frantically, but keeping a steady, normal pace. Every now and then a smile would creep up on her lips when he would stir in his sleep. She'd become a bit anxious, wondering if this would be "the big move", where he'd wake up. _

_Nevertheless, they were only small movements that meant nothing. _

_"I told you he was right up here! But that doesn't mean you can see him Imogen, I won't let you!" Clare hears a man yell loudly, his voice echoing the quiet hospital hallway. _

_Her heart skips a few beats as she sees an officer, helplessly trailing behind a woman with brown frazzled hair and a crazed look in her eyes. Clare jumps to the side of Mr. Goldsworthy's door, and Imogen spits towards the young woman, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT MY HUSBAND SHOT? YOU'RE THE BITCH! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S-."_

_The officer escorts the woman out, screaming to her that it wasn't Clare's fault that Eli was shot._

_It wasn't her fault he failed to put on his bullet proof vest before entering a room with a crazy man who was holding a hostage at gun point. It wasn't her fault that Luke was unstable enough to shoot the police officer who was just doing his job; trying to save the hostage._

_Clare Edwards stands before the glass window awkwardly, embracing herself. _

_Something tells her that she should leave, but a force much stronger keeps her numb feet planted to the ground. Her eyes scan the room as the nurse smiles lightly in her direction, before putting another IV into his arm. _

_"He'll be okay, ya know?" Clare turns her head, to see Chief Mason with a toothy grin on his face._

_"He's a stubborn son of a bitch, I'll tell you that much. I told him he should've been wearing his vest. But you know what he told me? He told me that the longer I keep him down there, the longer the chances of saving you become slimmer." The chief laughs, his obnoxious snort making heads turn. _

_"Who was that woman who was yelling at me?" Clare's voice cracked, tears in her eyes._

_"That was Mr. Goldsworthy's wife. He doesn't speak much about her, guess she's not special enough to be talked about. But did you hear any news about him?" Chief Mason asks the slightly confused and distraught woman beside him._

_"H-He's doing okay, that's all I know." She spoke truthfully, glancing curiously at Eli's sickly pale skin, down to his foot that would twitch every ninety six seconds. _

_"You didn't hear?" He asks, baffled._

_"Hear what?"_

_"He's been muttering your name ever since he's gotten out of surgery..."_

_**2 Hours After Surgery**_

"Your wife came by to see you, she's downstairs in the waiting room if you'd like me to go get her." Nurse Katie offers, staring in concern at Eli who's picking at the dirt that's caked beneath his fingertips.

"I don't want to see her." He admits, not taking his eyes off his hands.

"And why is that?" Nurse Katie changes the bag to his IV, while noticing the nervous twitch in his eye and the pained expression etched in his face. He scoffs, nearly losing his breath in the process.

"Breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth." She instructs, and he does as followed, nodding his head.

"Now keep doing that for a couple of minutes. Your heart needs rest, you need rest. I'll send the woman outside in here for you, maybe she can help you relax a little."

Eli is about to scream at the nurse for letting his wife in; he doesn't _**want** _to see her, she doesn't even **want** to see him.

_What's the point anymore?_

He doesn't look up, afraid that it'll be someone he clearly doesn't need to see or doesn't want to talk to because Imogen wouldn't care about his well-being anyways. But what Officer Goldsworthy did not expect, was to hear a different voice from the door.

"H-Hi. I-I um, I'm Clare Edwards."

"Clare Edwards?"

"Yes. You saved me."

**_3 Hours After Surgery_**

"I want to see my husband!" Imogen shouts for the tenth time at Doctor Chris.

He points to Eli's door, responding, "He's seeing someone right now, and for the past hour, she's been keeping his heart rate steady so we'd like to keep it that way. One visitor will be allowed in at a time. But, we've been given clear instructions from the patient that he doesn't want to see you."

"Why wouldn't he want to see me? He's my husband! Please!" She begs, but Doctor Chris doesn't give in.

"M'am, I'm going to be doing what's best for my patient. Your husband was shot, the bullet skimmed his heart; we have to do what's best for Eli. If talking to this woman keeps him calm, then so be it." Doctor Chris tapped Imogen's frail shoulder lightly, before heading off into the other direction.

"It's you, you told him." Imogen spits at Adam, pounding her bony finger into his chest.

"I didn't tell him anything! The last thing I want to do is upset him to a point where his heart fucking stops! Stop being so goddamn selfish Imogen! Maybe he already knew before you even got here." Adam hissed, pushing her hands away from him.

"Why don't you just leave? You don't care about him," Adam whispers, tears in his eyes.

"O-Of course I care." She stutters, her upper lip twitching.

"If you cared so much about him you wouldn't have cheated on him! You would've thought before you betrayed him! And you know what, if you really **_cared_** you would've fucking packed up your bags and left a long time ago!" He screamed, defending his best friend.

"I loved him!" Imogen retorts, tears streaming down my face.

"Did you love him when you broke his heart? When you slept with Liam? Did you think about how Eli would feel when he found out that you're a cheating whore?" Adam's voice is high, grasping the attention of onlookers.

_**The sad thing, he didn't care.**_

Imogen had married Eli; made a vow to love him and **only** him. She broke that vow, and that is what was eating away at Adam's mind. His best friend was unknowingly sharing a bed with a cheater, eating breakfast with a cheater, and coming home...to a cheater.

"I hate you. I never liked you." Imogen whispers, "I wish it was you got shot."

"Don't take your mistakes out on me." Adam shoots back at her, glaring dangerously at Imogen, staring at her shaken composure. Imogen's throat tightens, before she says, "I always loved Eli...his personality and the way he cares so much but-."

Adam cuts her off, "But what?"

"I can't love a man who is only home for two hours then goes to sleep. I can't love a person who is unlovable."

**_3 and 1/2 Hours After Surgery_**

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie? We were stuck on that roller coaster for hours." Clare exclaimed, her cheeks red from explaining the long story without breathing.

Eli smirked, shaking his head back and forth, "You'd die from heat stroke if you were up there that long. How did you not pass out from the blood rushing to your head?"

"I don't know, to be honest. When we got down, I fainted." Clare admitted, blushing admirably at the man before her.

They've been talking since he's woken up, going back and forth like they're old friends who are catching up. The shooting was discussed briefly, and sooner or later, the topics became lighter to talk about.

Without a doubt, they were enjoying each other's company.

"Would you ever consider going on a date with me? Or just hanging out?" Eli asked out of the blue, his voice scratchy, cracked and rough.

"Aren't you married?" Clare whispered, pointing to the wedding ring he was toying with on his finger. He scoffed, before slipping it off, and chucking it out the window of his hospital room.

"...She was cheating on me."

Clare's heart sunk into her chest, staring at the man who was breathing like he'd just run a marathon. He smirks innocently, trying to act calm about his rigid breaths.

The heart monitor speeds up, beeping frantically as the one word falls from her lips.

"...Yes."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Reviews? ;D **

Sorry again about late updates, I'm trying!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Chapter 5

I am so...so sorry for not updating my stories. I've been so busy with school; it's actually rediculous. I haven't even gotten time to think of anything besides school. I'm sorry for the delay. Hope this makes up for it. Please enjoy the fifth chapter of "Titanium"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)**

* * *

**_Titanium_**

"Do you have any idea how much money a fucking divorce is Liam?" Imogen spat, staring at her lover while he shrugged his shoulders, sipping a beer. He manuvered to the pillows, resting his head while patting the spot next to him.

"...Just come to bed, Imo."

Imogen sighed, sitting on what used to be her and Eli's bed. Now, it was just a bed. It meant nothing but rusty springs and a blanket that smelled of Liam's cologne.

"Stop worrying so much. Eli was shot, he survived. You two can finally divorce, I have you all to myself and the world is right again." Liam spoke huskily, placing wet kisses on Imogen's neck.

"He's going to take everything from me." She confessed, staring blankly out the window.

"Once he is checked out of the hospital he wants me out of the house, and doesn't want to see me until we meet up with out lawyers. He knew I cheated because he found a used condom in the bathroom...I told you to flush it, Liam. You never listen. This could've still been going on without a war. But now everything is ruined." Imogen mumbled sadly, staring down at her bare feet dangling over the bed.

Liam snaked his arm around her waist, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck lustfully.

"You dug your grave Imo...now lay in it."

_**XXX**_

Clare Edwards walked with a skip in her step through the hospital, and up the stairs into the cafeteria where Eli would most likely be picking at his "food". She held her bag tightly to her side, eager to show her friend what she had bought him.

"Hey you." She spoke softly, her angelic voice easing the silent tension in the room.

Eli Goldsworthy slowly lifted his head, smirking in delight at the woman standing before him. She had a sly grin on her face, obviously implying that she was hiding something.

"How's your breathing today?" Clare asked, taking a seat beside him as he flicked a fry across the table to an old man who he'd come accustomed to sitting with.

"It's fine." He replied morosely, as he used his finger to mix around the cold mashed potatoes on the plastic plate.

"You look a little uncomfortable...are you sure you're alright?" She pushed the issue innocently, only looking out for her _**friend**_, of course.

"I just can't wait to get out of here. I've been trying to talk to this guy but he can't even hear me. He's the only one that'll sit with me who won't ask me a bunch of questions about the shooting...so I accept him." Clare glanced at the man who Eli was refurring to, and the old man wiggled his brow, pointing to Clare, "You've got a keeper son. Don't let that ass get away."

"Seriously?" Eli scoffed out, "You don't say one word to me for the past two weeks when we've been eating lunch together and that's the first thing that leaves your mouth?"

"I only speak when it's necessary. It needed to be said." The old man replied sarcastically, shrugging his frail shoulders before wheeling off to the doors.

"Can you believe that?" Eli asked, looking at Clare who just grinned in response, staring at the floor.

"Senior Citizens are very reserved sometimes, and they're not afraid to speak their mind." She whispered, then her eyes lit up, remembering the "present" she had in her bag.

"I got you something." Eli's eyes darted to Clare's bag, as she slowly pulled out a plastic bag. Immediately upon taking it out, an intoxicating smell filled the room.

"You didn't?" He teased, knowing exactly what it was.

"You said you'd do anything for a home cooked meal...and well, I was home, so I cooked for you. It's nothing big." She tried to play off the whole "it was nothing" card, meanwhile it took her nearly a day to make that meal from scratch.

"Pasta, meatballs, sausage...Clare this is so much, **_too_ **much. How did you have the time to do this?" He asked in appreciation, beginning to dig into the pasta with his fingers.

"Eli stop!" She squealed, handing him a plastic fork, "I brought you one because I knew you'd go caveman style on the poor pasta."

"Opp Opp, Oppa cavemen style." Eli teased, his saucy fingers lacing around the utensil, gripping it tightly and shoving forkful after forkful into his mouth.

After twenty minutes of pure silence, Clare watched as Eli sat back in his chair, resting his hands over his stomach, his eyes closed. He embraced this moment; never wanting to let it pass. He hasn't felt this physically satisfied since the meal he had two days before the shooting, which was a dinner from Cece.

"That was so delicious Clare, thank you." He whispered meaningfully, resting his head on the table, trying to catch his breath from all the eating.

"You okay?" Clare was always concerned for Eli's well being; making sure he was breathing okay, if he had the right medicine's given at the correct time, and so on and so forth.

She placed her hand on his warm back, rubbing over his spine soothingly. It wasn't meant to be anything more than a friendly rub.

**_What was the harm in helping a friend out? _**

Without hesitancy, Eli lifted his head, startling Clare.

"After I get checked out in two days...will you go out with me?"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Before you guys complain in reviews, I know. **I'm sorry about the length, I really am.** I'm too tired to move on, but I wanted to give you guys a little something.

Please forgive me.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Chapter 6

**...Words can't describe how sorry I am.** I've obviously fallen behind on every story I have. I'm sorry, I'm trying. Lots, lots of things have been going on. Bad, good, mixed. I joined writers club, so hopefully I'll get some writing done there. Thank you for the reviews/alerts. Please enjoy the sixth chapter of "Titanium"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

* * *

**_Titanium_**

"There's a lot of people outside, Mr. Goldsworthy." The nurse stated, unhooking the IV from his arm.

Eli peered out the clear window to see a mob of reporters, all pushing and shoving to get to the door. He sighed morosely, not looking forward to leaving out the front door.

"Ready to go?" Eli turned slowly to see Clare, smiling bashfully at the knowledge of what today is.

"...It's pretty packed out there. I'm kind of scared." He admitted, feeling a tug in his chest at the thought of being surrounded by those people. All he wanted to do was leave in peace, and take Clare out on a date without being mobbed.

"You weren't scared to take a bullet for me...and yet, you're scared to walk through a group of obnoxious reporters?" Clare teased, making her way into the room and standing beside him.

"I wasn't scared to take the bullet because my job is to serve and protect. Protecting you to my fullest abilities is what comes first, no matter how much you fear what would happen in the next ten, twenty seconds." He admitted calmly, reaching for his bag but Clare's small hand shot out from beside her, taking it before he could.

"No carrying heavy things, it's a strain on your body. I don't want you being short of breath. Now come on, I found another way out." After being allowed to discharge Eli, the two were off.

Eli followed Clare, allowing her to hold his bag only because he couldn't keep up with the peppy skip in her step.

Within the next two minutes Clare had busted open a back door, the sunlight hitting Eli's skin as he embraced the warmth. Lately, his body felt worn down and weak from the shooting, but he never wanted to admit his weakness. He wished with every fiber in his being that he wouldn't have to come back to this hospital ever again, but knew he would have to every week for the next two months to check his heart.

**_It was fragile; not meant to be broken. _**

_And yet, it was, in every way possible._

"My car is over there, we can take it to-." Eli's scoff caught Clare off guard, as she asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"You think I'm going to get into..._**that**_?" Eli gestured to the small, baby blue honda fit, his eyebrows quirked up.

"I apologize on behalf of my car but if we're still going on this date your butt is going to have to sit in it. I'm not letting you walk, it's not an option. So suck it up, and hop in." Clare concluded, and Eli felt a fire light inside him at the sound of her commanding tone.

"Since you won't tell me about this date, you have to at least tell me where we're going." She stated, clinking in her seat belt and giving Eli a 'put your belt on in my car' look. He groaned, and Clare grinned, "You're a cop, isn't the first thing you do is put a seat belt on?"

"Not when I'm going into a bank to stop a robbery, or pointing my gun at a guy for hovering over a helpless woman in a dark alleyway. Seat belts don't always come first, butterballs." Eli retorted teasingly, proceeding to put his belt on.

"Well, where is our destination Mr. Goldsworthy?" She asked, her blue eyes curious and craving for the answer.

"My lake." He whispered, "Adam and I split the land. We were drunk one night, ended up buying a lake."

"How'd you end up buying a lake?" Her grin spread contagiously, as Eli shrugged his weak shoulders.

"Crazy stuff happens to men who drink a lot off the clock." He admitted, while Clare started up the small mobile, nodding silently.

**_They headed off down the road; what lies ahead, they're unsure, but it's brighter than before..._**

* * *

"You shouldn't be having beer, you know." Clare stated matter-of-factly, arching a brow in Eli's direction.

The injured, off duty officer simply shrugged his shoulders, staring out towards the lake. His cheeks were warm, his mouth filled with alcohol that would make him forget everything and he had a beautiful woman by his side-what more could he ask for?

"You only live once Clare. Misewell fuck up while you have the chance." He muttered, digging through his pants pocket and pulling out a blade, showing it off to Clare.

She gasped, her jaw agape, "Why do you have that on you, Eli?"

"...I'm a cop, I have a lot of things on me. Anyways, I can't really lift my arms without feeling a burning tug and I want to take my shirt off to go for a swim. Can you cut it for me?" He asked nonchalantly, placing the blade in her petite, jittery hands.

"It's kind of cold out, you might get sick." Clare warned, as if Eli was her reckless son who was about to make a wrong decision.

"I'm warm on the inside, that's all that matters." He whispered, feeling her warm hand graze up his back, her fingernails gently grazing over him. She swore she heard a small hum from Eli's lips through the faint chirping birds; gratitude and appreciation written all over his face.

"Is your back okay?" She wondered aloud, and he sighed, craning his head back to view Clare.

"Honestly?" He asked, and Clare nodded, the blade touching his shirt but not cutting yet.

"It hurts...a lot. I've had bad back problems since I was a kid, and having a bullet go through me and being on bed rest can fuck a guys back up." Eli grunted, manuvering between Clare's legs, resting tiredly against her.

She didn't quite understand why he had changed his mind so quickly about going for a swim, to just leaning against her frame. Truth be told, he was tired. His mind was stressed with thoughts of his lover cheating, and physically, Elijah Goldsworthy was a mess.

The effects of the alcohol was beginning to sink in, his emotions running rampid inside him. Through the darkness surrounding the two silent friends, Clare could see his chest starting to rise up and down a bit frantically. His normal calm state had been broken; the real Eli Goldsworthy starting to show.

"Is your breathing alright?" Clare asked softly, running a hand up his arm.

What she heard next, cracked her heart in half.

_**A sob.** _

He was crying.

A polic officer who Clare thought had the hardest exterior known to man, was crying. The warm tears he shed were hitting her arms, getting caught between her fingers. She collected his tears, silently comforting him by letting them release from his broken-looking eyes.

Eli stared out to the moon shinning off the water, reflecting into his sensitive eyes. He laughed a little to himself, sniffling and wiping away the tears, irritating his cheeks by the rough rubs.

"I-I thought she loved me." He scoffed out, shaking his head, "I thought someone...actually loved me. A-After the honeymoon, our fighting got worse, her interest in me grew less. She was fond of other men, always-always looking for someone else when I was right beside her. S-She thought I couldn't see it...but those eyes were always glancing, always looking, searching."

Clare's heart felt caught in her throat, hearing Eli express his pain towards what happened between him and his wife.

"...A-All I wanted was a baby." Eli whimpered truthfully, the empty bottle of whiskey burning his hands.

"I wanted a life, a second chance. I fucked up...so many things, so many people and when the thought of marrying Imogen crossed my mind, I thought I was doing something right this time around." His heavy head rested against Clare's chest, as they both stared up at the stars.

"...I'm never good enough, that's why I jump in front of bullets. There's been situations where I wouldn't wear a bulletproof vest. I pray each time that the bullet will kill me. Hell, I took one to the chest and it didn't. Not even death wants me around." Eli whispered solemnly, his hands dropping the bottle onto the wood supporting them.

He needed to hear something that would change his outlook on life, that would make him wear that vest every time because he had someone to live for. He needed to hear that he was needed in this cruel world; that he wasn't useless, a nobody, and the husband of a cheater.

Clare shifted slightly, leaning back against the lake cabin. The birds who had been chirping earlier had been silenced, and all that was heard was the sniffles coming from Eli.

Without warning, Clare laced her fingers through Eli's warm, clammy right hand. His green eyes immediately shot up to glance at Clare in utter confusion. She smiled whole-heartedly in his direction, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"...I want you here, Eli."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**So...*scratches back of head* Reviews?**

I'm really sorry about the delay, it's pathetic and I apologize. I'm really going to try harder to update guys.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know, very late update. For those of you who don't know, my aunt/grandparents were hit harshly by Hurricane Sandy and they are still in the process of recovery (still no power, no heat), so I've been busy helping. I'm really trying to update as much as I can. Please enjoy the seventh chapter of "Titanium"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

* * *

_**Titanium**_

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"What're you thinking?"

"That this was a fucking mistake and I should just wait until the lawyers tell me she's done getting her shit out of my house."

"Eli, you have to approach her about this situation maturely. She cheated, so she should be the one embarrassed to look your way. Now your name is on this property, it's your home, so go inside."

Clare fought Eli with hissing whispers, poking his waist annoyingly to get him to inch closer to the door. When he finally reached the porch, he glanced between the doorknob and Clare; as if he didn't know what to do.

"You grab onto it...you know...grip it, turn it." Clare teased, but Eli didn't smile, nor budge.

**_This wasn't a joking matter. _**

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Eli's ears narrowing in on the noises behind the door. He could swear their was two people talking, and with a twitching lip, Eli bashed through the door, shaking his head manically.

"IMOGEN!" He screamed loudly, the tone scaring Clare.

She's never seen him so riled up and anxiety filled before. The blood in his veins was pumping; the thought of Imogen having sex with another man bluring his vision, teasing his mind.

"Eli? Is that you?" Clare sunk behind Eli, trying to avoid the intense stare coming from the thin woman walking **_elegantly_ **down the steps with only a bra and panties on.

"You have three minutes to get you and your fuck buddy out of this house or I'm calling the cops. You got that?" Eli spoke, his voice filled with irritation, yet agony and betrayl.

Clare's eyes widened as she watched Imogen touch his shoulder with her fingertip. Imogen's bottom lip was bit back, lust in her eyes. She stared up at Eli, glancing at Clare for a split second, before scoffing obnoxiously.

"Oh Elijah, it's like you traded in a mercedes for a pick up truck. How cute."

Without even thinking clearly, Clare had pushed Eli behind her, and pointed a stern finger in Imogen's face, "Listen you, you're the asshole that cheated and lost out on the best guy in the world! He takes on robbers, criminals, rapists, bullets, and what do you do? Prance around half naked and cheat? Show some goddamn respect for yourself and put on clothes, and get the hell out of his house! It's funny how you can live with yourself knowing that you're the reason he cries, and that you're the reason why it'll take him years to find trust in another woman. You've broken a spirit, and now, the only thing you can do for him is one last favor."

Eli was appauled by Clare's sudden outburst, but couldn't deny that any of the words she woke wasn't true.

"What?" Imogen spat, giving Clare-a woman she didn't even know-the dirtiest look her emotionless face could muster up.

"Get the fuck out."

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

Eli swirled around the vodka in his mouth, before swallowing, feeling the burn overcome the pain.

Clare hummed a little, took another chug of her beer, and muttered, "Truth."

"Why did you defend me in front of Imogen?" He asked bluntly, staring into her shiny blue eyes, wondering what were the thoughts flowing around in that head.

"I-I...I just knew you didn't have the heart to tell her how you feel. But, sometimes you need to stand up for someone when they can't do it themselves. Even though it hurts to tell the one you love that they're hurting you, it had to be done so you could move on. I'm sorry about my behavior, I'm really never that hyped up and arrogant." Clare admited, moving closer to Eli on the couch in order to feel the heat that was coming from the fireplace.

"What's your story?" He asked, downing another glass, feeling more word vomit inching up his throat.

"What do you mean?" Clare's curls bounced, as she watched the fire rise, sparking and falling to the ashes.

"Before we...you know...'met', who were you? What happened to make you the way you are? Sweet, kind, funny, cute, but also at the same time strong, willing to jump in front of a bullet." Eli teased, elbowing her side gently.

They stared at the fire, the scent of Clare's curls making Eli's ears perk up a bit, enjoying her presence. He had to admit that she'd only been in his life for a short while, and although his heart was aching for Imogen's love, he wasn't going to block out the interest in Clare.

If Imogen could move on, why can't he try?

"Clare...do you trust me?" Eli whispered beside Clare's ear, making her skin crawl in delight from his cool breath.

"Of course I trust you, you're a cop...you're the best kind of person to trust." Clare teased, biting back her bottom lip, wondering what he was going to do. He seemed a bit off, just staring into her eyes.

Eli had fought so hard to keep his lips off of hers, but the attraction was stronger than a magnet to a refrigerator. Imogen had been on his mind; her body, her devilish smile, and her heart breaking tactics. But as he stares in the eyes of a woman he had taken a bullet for, he feels nothing but his lips curling into a smile.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?" He asks, inching towards the two plump lips. The smirk is instant on Eli's face when he listens to Clare's breathing hitch, their faces less than inches apart.

"Kiss me." She breaths out, and in the heat of the moment, their lips crash, tongues colliding, bodies slamming against one another.

The vodka and alcohol had completely taken over the broken lovers. Eli's tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth as he stared the woman before him down like predator and prey. Clare's insides felt as if they were on fire as she tore off her every ounce of clothing she had on...

* * *

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

An obnoxiously loud vibration filled echoed the houses walls as Clare stirred a bit on (what seemed to be) a couch, wondering what had happened last night.

A lake...Imogen...then nothing.

_Perhaps she walked home._

That assumption was long gone when she had opened her eyelids, getting a full view of Eli's bare torso beneath her body. Her heart felt caught in her throat as she read the tattoo across his chest.

_**"Love is like Russian Roulette, take your best shot."** _

When Eli had begun to stir, Clare's immediate thought was to fake sleeping until she could decide what to do. He had moaned a little, showing he was awake. Through the corner of Clare's eyes, she could see Eli observing the situation before him.

What surprised her, was he only laced his arms around her waist, and gripped her even tighter.

_**He wasn't letting go. **_

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Reviews? (: **

Do you think they slept together?

Try to predict what'll happen and if you're close, **I'll send you a sneak preview to the next chapter before it goes up!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys...*hides behind a bunch of people* Words**...words can't describe how sorry I am for practically deserting you all.** I know that you may think "Oh, look at this author-says she'll never forget us and look...POOF...gone!" Truth is, I've been really REALLY intense with school, grades, and my social life. I apologize, but I did NOT forget about any of you guys, or my writing. I'm still in love with writing, and enjoy writing Degrassi fanfiction. Please Enjoy the 8th chapter of "Titanium"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

**Twitter:** Cliffhanger Girl

* * *

_**Titanium**_

"What do you mean we just...cuddled, Eli? Don't mess around with me. Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean you can just waltz around naked and think you're-." Eli cut a ranting, raving Clare off by throwing her her clothes to put on.

"We just cuddled Clare, chill out. I haven't cuddled with a woman...in...man, I really can't remember." Eli huffed, shrugging his shoulders and tossing his shirt on over his head.

"I will admit," he began, "Things did get a little heated last night but...cuddling with you was the best thing I've done in a long time."

"Besides save me from a speeding bullet?" Clare teased awkwardly, quickly throwing on her clothes Eli had kindly given her back.

"It's funny," Clare breathed, "I didn't see you as the cuddly kind."

"You know what's also funny?" Eli teased, making Clare's blue eyes ignite with curiosity, "What?"

"Your face!"

The two had erupted in an abundance of laughter, their careless chuckles echoing the walls.

Eli Goldsworthy hadn't cuddled his ex-wife in ages, due to the fact that she was always distant-simply because she was cheating. How Imogen can sleep with a clear head next to a man whose more than dedicated to her while she's sleeping with another man, is beyond anyone's imagination.

"I-I think I'm going to head back to my apartment." Clare started off, heading towards the door, "I have a cat so um-yeah, he's probably hungry."

"Alright..." Eli lead her to the door, holding the knob and watching the woman walk down his steps.

"Wait up!" He called out, grabbing a pen and handing it to Clare, "I never got your number...can I please have your number?"

Clare smiled, writing her cell phone number down on his hand. He grinned down at the neat handwriting, before giving her a reassuring nod, "I'll call you soon, I promise."

* * *

**CLARE**

"So wait, let me get this straight-you were almost shot, but Goldsworthy was shot, which lead to you finding out his wife was cheating on him, and then you guys made out after a couple of weeks of knowing each other...and now you're fucking?" Ellie asked, as I choked on my wine, "We didn't have sex Ellie! I swear to God, nothing intimate happened."

"You were cuddling naked, throw me a fricken' bone here Clare." She teased, as I sat down on my couch, "I think we have a connection, I'm just..."

"Hesitant because of how things turned out with your ex?" I nodded, "You know me so well. Enough about me, how's things with Craig?"

"He's taking me out tonight and he won't tell me where. He also told me to wear my dress I bought...I-I think it's 'the night' Clare." I smiled, tilting my phone to the right so I could hold my phone up while I flipped through channels.

"You better get going Ellie, or you'll be late. Good luck, call me when you get a chance! Love you, talk to you later." I said, hearing an excited screech on the other end before the call ended.

I grabbed a blanket, and snuggled with Mr. Cuddles on the couch, only to soon fall into a deep sleep...

* * *

_"Yes Luke, I'll go out with you." I whispered, staring at the floor._

_"You don't sound so excited...put a little heart into it Clare." He demanded, grabbing me by the chin and forcing me to look into his eyes._

_"Tell me you love me." He ordered, and I shook my head, "Don't touch me." _

_"That's not what I told you to say." Luke hissed, as I swallowed a sob, "I've had an abusive boyfriend before, and I'm not scared to leave! Because you know what? Believe it or not, we'll be just fine without people like you! You're toxic! You deserve to rot in hell!" _

**_Slap!_**

_The way his fingernails scratched my skin so harshly sent tears slipping down my cheeks. My skin burned, as he gripped me by my hair, and pulled my head back, "Now, what did you say?" _

_"I-I love you." I choked out, as he smoothed his hand over my neck, and began inching down my shirt. _

_"Say it again." _

_Luke tugged at my hair once again, more roughly this time as I winced, "I love you, I love you." _

_"I'm not convinced. Bad girls like you need to be taught a lesson." He spoke sinisterly, as he pointed to the floor, "Get down on your knees and hands. Let's go, now." _

_"Please Luke, stop this...stop." _

_He raised his hand once more, and I scattered onto my hands and knees. I screamed in terror, feeling his hand run down my back, and a zipper being pulled down._

_"Please...Please Luke..." _

_I clenched my eyes tightly, preparing myself for the worst but praying for the best. _

_What shocked me next, was the loud blaring of a doorbell..._

* * *

I jolted from a nightmare, Mr. Cuddles fast asleep next to me. I was drenched in sweat; my neck, the back of my legs and my side were victims of the horrifying nightmare.

What worried me more was the person ringing my doorbell repeatedly outside at three in the morning. I quickly grabbed the bat I used to use in college softball, and tightened my grip when I approached the door.

"Who is it?" I called out, but no one answered.

"I have a bat!" I warned, before grabbing the knob, getting ready to swing away.

When I didn't recognize the person in the black sweater with his hood over his head, I swung forcefully, and knocked the stranger out.

"Ha! Got ya!" I cheered, and rushed to the persons side, but my eyes widened in shock.

_**It was Eli.** _

"Oh fuck." I muttered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and strugging to my feet in order to drag him into my apartment. Mr. Cuddles rubbed against Eli's legs, making it harder for me to manuver him.

I sighed in relief, plopping Eli down on my couch. I shifted his legs, putting them up so he could feel more comfortable when he woke up.

What was he doing at my apartment at three in the morning anyways? I never told him where I lived; how did he know?

All these questions stopped short when I saw the gushing bruise forming on Eli's head. I ran to the kitchen, throwing a bunch of ice cubes in a ziploc bag. He began to stir when I sat on the couch with him, and took his hood off.

I gently pressed the ice to his forehead, and his eyes shot open immediately, while his hand grabbed my wrist tightly in alarm. I smiled gently, which eased the pressure coming from his hand, "Relax...it's just me...it's Clare."

"What the hell happened?" He asked, groaning in pain while holding his forehead.

"I kind of...you see...you were wearing a hood, and it's so dark out I couldn't see you so I just...hit you in the head with a bat...I'm really sorry Eli, I'm sorry." I apologized repeatedly, patting the ice on the wound lightly.

"Stop apologizing. I'm the weirdo who made my buddy look up where you live down at the station, then walked here in a suspicious outfit. It's fine Clare." He smirked, as I asked, "Why did you need to see me at three in the morning, anyways?"

Eli took the ice from my hand, and pressed it to the cut himself. He grunted, before looking me in the eyes, talking in a pained tone, "You see, ever since...ever since the shooting I've been having trouble sleeping. I don't know why, I just have these nightmares about-."

I cut him off, "Luke?"

"Yeah..."

"Me too, it's been really rough. You actually woke me up from a bad one when you kept ringing the doorbell. So in a strange way, thank you Eli." I smiled, awkwardly shifting on the couch as he stated, "You know, you owe me for bashing my head in with a bat."

We both laughed, but he stopped mid-chuckle, and his expression turned serious.

"Oh, um...how about lunch tomorrow, on me?" I asked sheepily, as he shook his head, leaning in towards my face. My heart stopped, as he whispered softly against my lips, "The only way Eli Goldsworthy forgives Clare Edwards, is with kisses."

Without any warning, he crushed my lips with his. For a guy who just got his head smashed in with a bat, he was quick with his lips. I smiled into the kiss, and he tickled my sides softly, causing my lips to part so our tongues could lock. I slowly moved my head to the side, allowing him full acess.

The truth was, I didn't know if I could trust Eli. I couldn't trust in my ex, but I trusted him in hopes that he would give me reasons to. I loved him, and I was hurt in every way possible. But when I was with Eli, he kept adding onto the list of reasons of why I should trust him; for the first time in my life, I had no doubt in a man.

We pulled apart, smiled widening as he held out his arms, "Cuddle with me? I'll protect you from Luke in your nightmares, I promise."

I arched an eyebrow, "How are you so sure you can do that, Mr. Goldsworthy? You can't even protect yourself from him in your own dreams."

I leaned against his chest, as Mr. Cuddles crawled onto Eli's legs. I gasped, "Oh I'm sorry Eli, I'll get him down."

"No no, it's fine...I like cats, it's cool." I shook my head, returning to my spot beside Eli. I almost fell off the couch but Eli grabbed my thigh, wrapping it around his leg so I wouldn't fall.

"You're going to just have to trust me on that one, Clare."

Eli wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back as I closed my eyes, whispering, "...I trust you, Eli."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**8 Reviews=Next Chapter (: **

**Love you guys, **

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

**A/N Again, I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I hope you can forgive me :/ **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! All of your (much appreciated) reviews motivated me to update quickly! Thank you for continuing to support me, even though we had hit a rough patch. I love you guys, so please enjoy the ninth chapter of "Titanium"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore if there are any mistakes (:

* * *

**_Titanium_**

**ELI**

"Sleeping with the victim eh? I thought you were classy, not trashy." Drew, my buddy who I invited over for some pizza and beer said, while wiping sauce off his face with his sleeve.

"I'm not sleeping with her, but I've bonded a lot with her. She's really special, and even though I have to go to sign the divorce papers with Imogen tomorrow, I don't feel any pain." I spoke confidently, while Drew asked with a full mouth, "Do you think your feelings for Clare are just there because you're hiding your hateful feelings of Imogen?"

I shook my head, "It's different with Clare. I could be in the shittiest moods; I could lose my house and be homeless, but if she'd just walk up to me on that very same day, I'd feel like the happiest man alive."

"You're in love." Drew declared, practically spitting all of his food in my face.

I winced, wiping his pizza off my cheeks, and sighing, "I don't know what it is man. I just feel like if I ever lost her, there'd be no me anymore."

"Enough of this emotional crap, how's your 'd' doing?" I gave him a strange look, before he pointed to my crotch, "How's he doing? Getting any action from this girl or you've got bruised nuts?"

"We've only been seeing each other for a month Drew, and plus, we've both been nervous about going back to work next week. I mean, she doesn't think I should go back to the police force but I have to. Working with you guys, saving lives, it makes me feel like I'm doing something right. It was as if I was born to protect, to risk my life for others." I admitted, taking a swig of beer.

"We haven't really...labled 'us' yet. I guess, technically we're just really close friends who make out and have sleepovers..." I mumbled, feeling a wave of sadness come over me by the reality of Clare and I's relationship.

"So you're telling me that she can be out there right now, fucking some other dude, while you come over in the middle of the night to be the cuddle buddy. Nah man, that's fucked up." He stated, and I laughed, "She's not that type of person Drew. She's innocent, adorable, cute, funny, and gives off this vibe that makes you feel like you're invincible."

"You're whipped man. She's got a leash on you too. Listen bud, hate to break it to you but Chief Mason may decline your request to come back. He took your near death experience very roughly, so I hope you're prepared to take on a beast." I rolled my eyes at his comment, chugging down the rest of my beer.

"Well, I'm buzzed enough to sleep through the night without any nightmares so I think I'm going to just head upstairs and go to sleep. You can watch some tv, and take the couch." I handed Drew the remote, and he wouldn't let it go.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I know you may be drunk as fuck right now, but understand that women are getting smarter these days. If they're hurt by men, they'll drop them, and just like that you'll be all alone. Don't fuck up Eli, this one cares about you."

"Thanks man." I slapped his back in a 'bro hug', before heading up the steps and crawling into bed.

Although I had burned the sheets and bought a new mattress, Imogen's smell still lingered. And sometimes, I could hear her. Feel her. A tear slipped through my eyes as I tightened my arms around my pillow, and clung onto it for dear life. My heart felt heavy as the moonlight shinned in through the shades.

A sob escaped my lips when I thought about how when I worked late, Imogen and I had this "thing" where we'd both look at the moon at ten at night. Knowing that we were under the same sky comforted the both of us when I was roaming a dark street, or when she was sitting by herself on the couch.

The timing had filled our lonesome voids.

I grazed my hand under my pillows, looking for my cellphone. Once I found it, I swiped the lock code, then pressed on my pictures icon. I smiled through tears and sobs at the pictures of Clare and I in the park at night; her tongue was in my ear, while my eyes were wide.

She was so cute, and for some reason, she could take my mind off of anything. My phone buzzed in my hand, and I smirked, seeing a goodnight text from Clare.

I laughed, seeing a picture of Mr. Cuddles and her snuggling on the couch. The message below the picture read:

_Mr. Cuddles wanted to say goodnight! Sweet dreams Eli, we miss you! xoxo_

_~Clare & Mr. C-dawg_

Before I could respond my eyelids became extremely heavy, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**ELI**

"So that's it? It's over?" I asked my lawyer, who nodded, "You can shake hands with her if you'd like, but other than that, no. You may leave."

I smiled, looking at Imogen who was holding onto Liam's hand.

We stood up all at the same time, and I held out my hand to Imogen. She bit back her bottom lip, and shook my hand lightly.

"I'm sorry we didn't work out Eli, but I do hope your whole charity case works out with Clare. Hopefully Luke doesn't sneak into her house and kill her in her sleep..what a shame that'd be, am I right?" I tugged my hand away from her grip and was about to deck her in the face, when my lawyer wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back, "That's enough Ms. Moreno, please be on your way. Your services are not needed here any longer."

"How could she say something like that about Clare?" I asked, all the blood in my body rushing to my head.

"Don't worry about it Elijah, she's just trying to get to you. Now, you're officially free. Please, go out, go have fun with Clare, call some buddies over. You deserve it, you're a hero." Mr. Coyne said, giving me an encouraging grip of the shoulder.

"Thanks man, for everything. I'll call you if I have any troubles with Imogen." I declared, making my way out of the building.

Even though Clare couldn't make it to be with me today because of an emergency vet appointment with Mr. Cuddles because she had discovered flees, we had agreed to meet up at her place after.

I pulled my phone out, and smiled, seeing Clare was already calling me.

How cute; we were on the same mind wavelengths.

Tonight was the night I was going to ask Clare to be my girlfriend; I wanted to take life and the chances that I have from now on. I'm risking my heart, and strangely, I'm up for all of what lies ahead. The midnight calls when she hears a creak in the steps but it's just the wind, rubbing her back when it's her time of the month, being yelled at for not buying the right ice cream when she's having cravings.

I wanted to be that guy who was there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on, a person to share life long memories with.

I swiped the lock code of my phone, and answered, "Hey Clare, I was just going to call you. How's Mr. Cud-."

She cut me off with a loud sob, "I-I really need you here Eli, please hurry. I'm so s-scared."

"What're you talking about Clare? What happened?" I asked in a frantic tone, stopping in my tracks as she whimpered, "Someone broke into my apartment. T-They destroyed everything, t-they wrote things on the wall and-and-."

"I'll be right there Clare, just stay put. I'll call the police, just knock on one of your neighbors' doors and stay there. I'll be there soon."

"Do you promise?" She asked, and I could hear her heart breaking sniffles through the phone.

"Clare, I'm not going anywhere."

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

**Who do you guys think trashed Clare's apartment? (; **

**10 Reviews=Update ASAP!**

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys; I changed things up a bit for this chapter, whereas I'm personally responding to all of your reviews! Please enjoy the tenth chapter of "Titanium"...

**StylishFashionista-**Luke huh? Everyone seems to be blaming Luke...(; Thank you for the review, and continuing to support my writing!

**(Multiple "Guests" Anons) -** Thank you all for reviewing my story, and continuing to have eager-type reviews that make me want to post a new chapter every night!

**IKnowEverything-**Thank you for reviewing, and I hope I continue to keep you guessing! (:

**Leela-** Thank you so much for your review, I appreciate your positive feedback towards my writing skills! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Clara-**What's a terrifying Eclare scene without an Eclare make out session to follow? (;

**nanaaagirl-**Nothing gives any Eclare fan a better feeling than Imogeli divorcing huh? (: I'm just kidding, but thank you for the review and support!

**Munroloverx1-** I've been very good, lately! I went through a rough patch, but now I'm back. Thanks to moving on and letting go of toxic people, I've been able to get back to enjoying my writing. Hope you're doing okay as well? Thank you for your continious support on this story (as well as others) and your reviews! I hope I don't disappoint!

**beginningoftheroad-** Thank you for your review and support; hopefully one day is a quick enough update? (:

**Degrassistar**-Thank you for your reviews! I noticed that no matter how long I take to update, I always see a review from you and for that I thank you! If I could thank you personally I would, but thank you virtually, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**backwoodscountrygirl-**There's nothing worse than Mr. Cuddles being disturbed of his sleep! Aha, thank you for your review! (:

**NamilovesDegrassi98**-Don't apologize for your guesses! I appreciate your feedback and opinions; thank you for your review and I wonder who destroyed Clare's apartment...guess you'll have to read on to figure it all out (;

**dajasmith16-**I won't abandon you guys again, my updates will be more frequent so do not fret! Thank you for your review (:

**Keisi cutie**-Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

**degrassiluver15-**Thank you for continuing to review my stories. I've noticed that you always review my work, no matter how long it takes me to upload-days, or months. thank you so much for not giving up on my writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

**Nieshea-**I'm sorry about the short length of the last chapter, but hopefully this one makes up for it! Thank you for your review! (:

**EClareKisses-**Thank you so much for your feedback! I love reading your stories, they're so interesting! I'm totally addicted to "Teach Me About Love"! Whenever I see an email alert from that story I have to drop everything I'm doing to read it! Aha, anyways, thank you so much for your support and I hope to keep this story your favorite!

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

* * *

**_Titanium_**

**ELI**

I had taken Clare back to my place hours ago, and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Although I had promised to stay beside her the entire night, something had drawn me back to her apartment. The police team had left and would return in the morning, but until then everything was guarded off.

The writings on the walls, the certain pictures that were smashed, and everything leading up to the break-in wasn't adding up.

Luke Baker was in police custody, and was still in the questioning process due to the fact that he was partially insane. It couldn't have been Luke.

So then why did I feel like he was here?

I took a deep breath, opened the door to Clare's apartment with her spare key and crouched under the yellow tape the police had put up. My jaw dropped slightly, looking at the balcony glass doors that were smashed in by bricks. My eyes scanned the walls, as I read the writings...

**_"Whore."_**

**_"Slut."_**

**_"Love? A four letter word, but so is kill." _**

**_"Do your knees hurt Clare? Do your knees hurt from the rug that burns your skin every time you perform for the countless amounts of men you sleep with? DO THEY HURT?" _**

**_"You're an unappreciative little skank." _**

**_"One date. That's all HE wanted." _**

**_"We will get you." _**

**_"HE WILL FIND YOU."_**

**_"Do not hide Clare, because those who crumble in the face of fear, suffer a torterous death in front of their loved ones." _**

I could feel my head beginning to pound from the confusion of the meanings behind these words. Some of them reminded me of how Clare used to describe Luke and how he acted, but it doesn't make sense.

I bit back my bottom lip, my eyes blood shot from exhaustion. Hours passed, but I just stood there, hearing Luke Baker's voice speaking these words. The sun began to come up, and I shook my head, staring at the words.

"Eli?" I turned around to see Drew, along with fellow officers and Chief Mason following closely behind.

"Goldsworthy, what the hell are you doing in here? You should be resting." Chief Mason demanded to know how I got inside the apartment, and I sighed, "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't close my eyes knowing the fuck who did this to Clare is out there; living, and breathing. I'm going to find this fucker, if it's the last thing I do."

"Goldsworthy." Chief Mason grabbed my shoulder, and said, "Son, go back to Clare. She needs you more than whoever did this. For once in your life, leave it to us."

Drew smiled confidently, "Yeah man, go back to her. I promise we'll have a lead and I'll call you once we do. We were running DNA tests all night."

"Please don't keep anything from me." I pleaded, as all the officers nodded.

I smiled, thanking them quietly before exiting the apartment building. I picked up two coffees on the way home and a blueberry muffin for Clare.

When I came back into my house, I placed the coffees in the microwave to keep them hot, and noticed Clare was fast asleep, hugging a pillow tightly. I decided to take my shoes off and slide into bed next to her.

She radiated a cute smell, followed by her adorable position. She was cuddled up in my blanket like a cocoon and clinging onto my pillow for dear life. I almost snorted from smiling so much at her. Everything about her gave me more reasons to connect with her. We had so many common interests, as well as mutual differences, but that's what made us have such a strong bond so quickly.

I laid my arm down and out, above her head so I could stretch a little. The shades in my house were tightly shut, so that way no sun could seep through to wake us up. It was as if it were night time.

Clare stirred a bit, only to turn and face me, using my arm as a pillow. Her curls rubbed against my arm as she buried her face in my shoulder. I smiled, wrapping another blanket around us because I stared to see goosebumps forming on her arms.

This may seem crazy to admit, but I was glad Clare was here with me. If she wasn't, I'd be lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and crying, spiraling into an emotion-filled abyss.

Looking at Clare made me realize the meaning behind a saying my father used to tell me when I was struggling with relationships and girls. He sat me down outside our house, and said, "Son, it's not about who you want to spend your Friday nights with. It's about who you want to spend all day Saturday with, for the rest of your life..."

* * *

**IMOGEN**

"Eli had better pelvic thrusts than you Liam, for fucks sake." I groaned, rolling my eyes pathetically at Liams weak sexual performance.

He laughed, pulling out and staring down at me, "Then why don't you go back to him?"

"You're a dick, you know that?" I said, pushing at his chest but he only grabbed my wrist, and whispered closely to my lips, "Women who complain deserve silencing. And what's better than silence and pleasure at the same time?"

"You know what, no, you can suck your own dick tonight." I chucked a pillow at his head, causing him to tumble onto the floor.

"You've been acting like a bitch ever since you got divorced. We don't have passionate sex anymore, it's like a chore for you. Plus the fact that you don't even want to go on dates with me. What the hell is wrong?" Liam asked, eyeing me, but I only turned away, and stared out the window.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling guilty lately." I whispered, as he traced the outline of my waist, and asked, "Guilty about what? Leaving him for me?"

"No...I did something bad, and I don't want to admit it." I spoke in defeat, as Liam (nakedly) flopped down beside me, and turned to face me.

"You can tell me anything, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." I shook my head, "It's bad...really, really bad."

He kissed my lips lightly, staring into my eyes, "Good people make mistakes sometimes Imogen, it's okay..."

"Alright...but if I tell you, do you promise that you won't get mad?" I ask, and he nods, "Not at my little lovebug, I could never."

I clenched my eyes shot, and spoke really fast, "Imaxedoutyourcreditcard."

"YOU WHAT?" He shot up, as I begged for forgiveness.

"I was so used to Eli letting me use his credit card that never maxed out when I went on shopping sprees. I didn't know LiLi, and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I asked, and although Liam was beyond sexy, sometimes I did miss Eli. I missed his sarcastic banter, but I didn't regret leaving him.

He was an insensitive jerk when it came to my feelings. I kissed Liam's tensed lips, before a smile formed on my lips. I could imagine Eli and Clare getting together; a screw up and a virgin, how much more "perfect" can it get?

They would never last...

* * *

**CLARE**

It was pitch black around Eli's room, except for the small lamp that was turned on. I could see Eli's face, and my heart suddenly didn't feel as heavy, nor did my chest feel as tight.

Being in Eli's presence made me feel more relaxed, and protected.

I couldn't tell what time it was because Eli's shades were practically cemented shut. I wasn't surprised to see that I was snuggled up to Eli because even though I didn't want to admit it, I was a big cuddler with him. I never liked to grow too attatched to men, especially those who risk their lives everyday, but I couldn't help it.

We were connected by fate.

I could hear Mr. Cuddles purring at the end of the bed, and smiled in comfort. Tears slipped through my eyes at the thought of the horrifying messages/ words on my apartment walls.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Eli's thumb swipe across my cheek, wiping away the tear.

"You're too beautiful to cry...please don't cry," he whispered, and I shook my head, "I just...with everything going on...and with us..."

"What about us?" Eli asked, sounding rather eager for someone who just woke up.

He rubbed the back of my head lightly, as I asked, "What are...we, exactly? What is this, that we're doing?"

Eli's soft hand caressed my right cheek, as his lips pecked mine. He placed one small kiss on my lips, before gently deepening it. I smiled into the kiss, feeling the warmth of his skin radiate my body. I moaned softly, feeling nothing but calmness and pleasure in this mans arms. His touch was powerful, and nearly sent me to another world.

I took a daring move and climbed on top of him, making it easier for him to kiss me-of course. Although I didn't want to, the image of those words on my apartment walls and all of my furniture torn to shreds, along with my clothing haunted my mind. Eli tilted his head to the right, giving me a moment to breath before I locked lips with him once more.

His hands rubbed my back soothingly, while I ran my fingers through his soft locks. Eli's warm breath tickled my lips when we pulled away, our eyes closed.

He lifted my shoulders slightly, to look into my eyes and pointed between us, "This...is a boyfriend, comforting his girlfriend in her time of need. This, us, we...are a couple."

"Are you asking or are you stating a fact?" I asked, smiling giddly.

"Clare Edwards, I am simply stating a fact."

My heart raced as I smiled down at the man I was ready to devote my heart to. I was willing to put behind all the hurt I had received from previous boyfriends. I was putting my heart on the line, along with my life (with the situation of my apartments condition and whoever did this to me).

"You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore...and Clare, I've lost sight, but I found you, the best gift of all."

* * *

**CHIEF MASON**

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"Chief Mason?"

"Yes Goldsworthy, it's me. We have news on Clare Edwards' breaking and entering. DNA was left on the marker the criminal used to write on the walls."

"W-Who is it Chief Mason? Please, tell me."

"It was Owen Milligan."

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Did you guys expect that? :O **

**Reviews=ASAP updates!**

**Thank you, **

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews, they mean the world to me! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was busy worrying about passing all my regents. Luckily, I passed everything with flying colors and am ready to enjoy summer! Please enjoy the tenth chapter of "Titanium"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

**WARNING: READ WITH CAUTION, THERE'S A GRUESOME DEATH. **

* * *

**_Titanium_**

**ELI**

Clare had fallen asleep hours previous, but after that call from Chief Mason, my mind has been racing. It was as if my brain was a hamster, and it was stuck running in the wheel; once you're on, you can't get off.

She hadn't heard anything about this guy Owen because she was already fast asleep in an innocent dream world. I didn't want to bother her, nor send her into anymore panic than she needed right now.

Who was he?

I scattered my mind, trying to think of ways this person could be involved with Luke. My heart raced unevenly at the thought of Clare being there when he broke in. I'm sure he's some ten ton muscle head with bulging eyes that'd most likely scare the shit out of Clare.

I wrapped my arm around Clare's side, and buried my head into her neck. I kissed her cheek lightly, before closing my eyes.

_I would find this fucker; if it was the last thing I do..._

* * *

**CLARE**

"E-Eli? Eli?" I jerked his body roughly in alarm, as he shot up, eyes wide, "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Mr. Cuddles, I don't know where he is." I held back the lump in my throat, as Eli asked, "Didn't he fall asleep with us last night? He was on the bed."

"Well he wasn't here when I woke up, and he isn't anywhere. I checked everything but um...Eli, the front door latch was open."

He quickly scattered onto his feet, and opened the cabinet closest to the bed. I questioned his actions as he gripped a gun, and ordered, "Put your hands on my shirt, and follow me. Do not let go, no matter what."

My heart raced as I watched Eli go into this mode that was so familiar-it was like the time Luke had me at gunpoint. Although he had just been awoken, Eli was in a protective and alert state.

"I'm scared." I whispered, as we approached the unlocked door.

Eli glanced left and right, and back to left. His head looked as if it was barely moving, but his eyes were glued to every area of the house-if that's even possible. Tears welled in my eyes as I gripped tightly onto his shirt.

My jaw dropped when I looked to my right, but Eli was yet to follow in my direction. I couldn't speak, or think at the sight I was viewing. It felt as though the blood in my body had froze, and I couldn't feel my legs.

My lips went dry, tears leaked through my eyelids as Eli quickly noticed I wasn't moving, and pulled me into a hug. He buried my head in his chest, as I sobbed loudly, sinking to the floor.

The person who trashed my apartment is following me, and he's not only killing me, but also torturing my heart.

* * *

**ELI**

"WHOEVER BROKE INTO CLARE'S APARTMENT ALSO BROKE THROUGH MY SECURITY SYSTEM, AND FUCKING HUNG CLARE'S CAT IN MY HOUSE. I WANT FBI PROTECTION, AND MORE MEMBERS ON THE TEAM FOR FINGERPRINTS, EVERYTHING!" I screamed, my eyes bulging and blood boiling as I paced Chief Mason's office.

"Goldsworthy, I'm doing the-." I laughed, cutting him off, "No no no, do not tell me you're doing the best you can. YOU AREN'T. I have a distraught girlfriend out there, a dead cat, police everywhere who aren't getting ANYTHING done, and now, a fucking killer on the loose!"

"I know-." I quickly interrupted him, "No, because if you really knew what the hell was going on, you wouldn't be sitting on your ass doing nothing. You'd be out there on the field, catching this Owen guy. He's obviously behind it, why the hell can't you find him? HE CAN'T BE THAT HARD TO FIND!"

I could see Clare staring at the carpeted floor of the police department, looking emotionless.

My fingers traced the outline of the gun on my side, as Chief Mason pointed to my side, "Give me that gun. Now."

I laughed, "I'm a police officer, I need my gun."

"I'm your Chief. You're not on duty, Goldsworthy. Leave this to the police. Hand it over, now." He ordered, standing up from his desk and glaring at me. It was bad enough to have witnessed what I had this morning, but I wasn't going to let my only source of protection get taken away.

"How the hell do you expect me to protect her then huh? If someone comes in through the window, and is about to bash my head open-how the fuck do I stop it?" I yelled in his face, and he quickly snatched the gun from my hands, and pointed to the side, "These guys are your new protection. They'll be close by, always watching. Nothing bad will happen to you two. This is for your own safety Eli, please. Please take my advice and take these."

He gave me a keychain, and three keys were hanging from it.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, anger rising inside me.

"It's the keys to my vacation house. Take it. Go there for as long as you need, get away from all this. The team will drive you there, and keep an extra close eye on the both of you. The beach is private, it'll just be the both of you. It's in the Bahamas. Take her away, and please, no thinking." He forced the keys in my hand, and pointed to each one, telling me which key is for what.

"I can't accept this." I whispered, staring at the keys practically burning a hole in my hand.

"Listen, you've gotten shot, just got through a divorce, your new girlfriend is petrified of everything...the least you can do is get away from it all. Escape. We will take care of Owen and the case. If and when anything comes in, I will notify the team, and they will notify you. My wife loves the vacation house, and I'm sure Ms. Edwards will too." He gestured to Clare who was sitting in the hallway, tears sliding down her cheeks.

I looked at him, and took a deep breath, nodding my head slowly, "Thank you."

"Anything for you Goldsworthy, you're a hero. And I promise you, our men are working night and day on this case."

* * *

"Sh...Sh, it's alright Clare, it's alright." I stroked my fingers through her hair, as she cried her eyes out into my jacket. I rubbed her shoulders slowly, kissing her forehead lightly.

"No." She choked out, "Whoever is after me killed my cat Eli. Only a heartless monster would kill a cat. I can't-I can't get that image out of my head. Hours ago he was rubbing against my leg, and now he's hanging from your ceiling with a slit throat."

I held her tightly, as the rain began to fall on the car. We have been sitting in the police department parking lot for hours; crying, whispering, and talking. I haven't told her about the vacation house yet, but I was just waiting the right time to tell her.

"Sweetheart." I smirked slightly, realizing it was okay to call her that, and I was shocked with myself that I had the courage to call her a "sweet nothings".

She glanced up at me, tears clouding up her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm taking you away from all of this, for a little while. We've both been through a lot the past two months, and we need to escape. Chief Mason gave me the keys to his vacation house, and we would be under constant surveillance of a team. The beach is private, so you could relax, read your favorite books...you deserve it." I whispered, and for a few minutes, it was silent.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and spoke out, "If you don't want to, I understand. I know the death of your cat is a really hard thing to get through, and with your apartment being ransacked..."

She cut me off, "Let's go."

Clare wiped the tears off her cheeks, and I asked, "You sure? We don't have to."

"My heart may feel like it weighs ten tons, and I can't feel anything but I want to do this. I'm taking a chance, and I'm stepping out of my comfort zone." Clare cleared her throat, and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

She spent the next hour crying in my arms, but at least we were together, and at least we were there for each other. Although I didn't know Mr. Cuddles so well, I knew he was there for Clare when she was alone. Pets always leave a mark on your heart, and when they pass on, it's never easy. For some, it's just as bad as when a loved (human) passes away.

"You know", Clare whispered with a raspy voice, "Everything in my life may be going wrong right now, but being with you is the only thing that feels right."

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**10 Reviews=Update ASAP**

**R.I.P. Mr. Cuddles**

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I will be updating "You Give Love a Bad Name" as soon as I can, I promise. I've just got a little writer's block. Please enjoy the twelfth chapter of "Titanium"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

**A/N- Chief Mason IS Spinner Mason! (: **

* * *

**_Titanium_**

Eli and Clare had spent the past week getting lost in the luxuries that Chief Masons vacation home offered. Although Clare had taken time to adjust to her surroundings, she eventually decided to do what was humanly possible-forget reality, and enjoy what was right in front of her.

Clare Edwards had grown up in a family that never went on vacations. The farthest she had gone was grandmas house, which was a few hours away. When she had gotten her new job, her friends rented out a hotel room and opened a tab in their name at the bar to celebrate downtown. This was the farthest she ever went because she had no reason to leave.

_Now she did._

"How're you feeling? Did you sleep well in your room last night? Any nightmares?" Eli asked, stroking his girlfriends hair. To make her feel more comfortable in "going away" with her new boyfriend, he offered to take the couch while she sleeps in the king sized bed.

"No nightmares, and I'm shockingly feeling a little bit better everyday that goes by." She assured him, stroking his hands where they rested on her stomach. They were lying in the hammock, looking up at the stars.

Since they've been here, they've been sleeping and waking up at all different hours. Clare was finally able to sleep with the feeling of being heavily guarded by a team of well trained officers, and her handsome policeman boyfriend, Elijah.

"...I know this is cheesy, but we've been through a lot of crap for a couple who just started dating and I think you're entitled to make a wish." Clare stated, gesturing to the starry night above them. Eli looked down at her, and began softly cupping her warm cheek and whispered against her lips, "No wish can give me more than the amount of perfection I have right in my hands."

He planted a kiss on her lips, and unknowingly deepened it. Clare's stomach had developed butterflies that soared every time they kissed, touched, or even spoke to each other. She had never felt this way towards anyone before-and although it was cheesy, it was true. Eli kept his hands at a respectful position; resting on her hips.

They broke apart for a split second, and Clare said, "Thank you Eli."

"For what?"

"Saving my life...protecting me, and caring about me since the start. A person like you, who can give their one hundred percent to any victim in any situation no matter what their background is, is amazing. You have a heart of gold, and I'm sorry Imogen took advantage of that." Clare kissed his lips briefly, while Eli shrugged his shoulders, "I've convinced myself that everything that happened with Imogen was meant to happen. Her cheating lead me to you."

"A beeper alert about a woman being held at gun shot led you to me. But all in all, we found each other, didn't we?" She asked cutely, as Eli pecked her lips, holding her closely.

For the first time in weeks Eli was able to stop thinking. He would never admit it, but Chief Mason was right. Getting away from it all was helping. Clare was smiling once again, and without a doubt, her happiness was radiating Eli's feelings as well.

Clare broke the kiss with a yawn, and Eli smirked, "You really know how to make a guy feel special."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." She admitted, "With no nightmares here, I just love to sleep. But the best part is waking up, walking a few feet, and shaking your lazy butt until you wake up."

"Oh yeah? I have a lazy butt?" He teased, cupping her butt and Clare squealed, her body jerking out of surprise, which caused her to fall out of the hammock. Clare and Eli were laughing hysterically, as well as the team of men that were less than fifty feet away. At some points Eli wished they would keep a further distance to get alone time with Clare, but at the same time the team was giving Clare the protective reassurance that Eli didn't want to ruin.

"Are you okay miss klutzy?" Eli asked, helping Clare back onto her feet.

"Yes I am, thank you very much." She smoothed out her shirt, and pecked Eli on the lips. "I forgive you for grabbing my butt without alert or warning. But I'll get you back, I promise."

"It's on Edwards." Eli glared into his girlfriends beautiful eyes, testing her.

Clare looked both ways, looking around for "the team", but realized that for once, they couldn't see them. She spotted the sliding door that was wide open, and gripped Eli's shoulders, slamming her lips against his.

They frantically made their way to the bedroom, and Clare pushed Eli onto the bed, a "thud" echoing the room. Without any hesitation and a racing heart, Clare climbed on top of Eli, kissing him with passion. For the first time in weeks Clare wasn't thinking of all the terrible things that had happened, and the only thought she could form was about Eli. It was all about Eli. Her mind couldn't stop thinking of Eli.

She was happy.

In this moment, with this man, she was one hundred percent happy. Nothing and no one could bring her down.

Clare unbuttoned his "casual shirt", while Eli's hips rubbed against her waist. She moaned into every wild kiss, getting more and more into it. Eli teased the bottom of her shirt, massaging her skin. This was their first official make-out session, and Clare was proud to be Eli's girlfriend.

"You're so sexy." Eli whimpered against Clare's ear, nibbling down on her flesh.

He kissed down her neck, and began nipping at her soft spots. Her frantic breath covered Eli's face as they grinded against one another. Eli gripped Clare by the shoulders, and pushed her down onto the bed playfully.

"You're beautiful." He commented, his shirt practically hanging off his body.

"Take it off." Clare commanded, and paused in confusion at Eli's hesitation. It was as if he was stuck in motion, but in all honesty, he was ready for what was going on, but couldn't accept that he needed to stop.

"I'm sorry Clare." He apologized, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the tone in her voice dropping.

"My chest hurts. From time to time it hurts but-." Clare smiled, sitting between Eli's knees, and kissing the scar on his chest. "It's okay if it hurts Eli, just tell me next time and we'll stop. We're a couple now, and couples tell each other when they're in pain, when they're happy, when they're in trouble, when they need to be bailed out of jail." She kissed his lips, and said, "I want to be your best friend too, Eli. I don't want to be that person that answers the phone when you fucked up. I want to be right next to you saying 'hey, we did it!'"

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare, sliding her onto the bed next to him.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight? I'm too tired to walk back to that couch..." Eli whined, as Clare pulled the blanket up to their chins, getting cozy. Clare rubbed Eli's chest lightly, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting treatment from his girlfriend.

"Thank you sweetie." He kissed her lips, as they snuggled, letting the reality of both of their lives slip into the waves that crashed onto the shore nearby.

"You know Clare, before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason."

* * *

**CHIEF MASON**

"Sir, I think we have a lead."

"Are these fingerprints from...?"

"It can't be."

"It is."

"Call in Imogen Moreno for questioning, along with that boy toy she left Goldsworthy for. Shit is about to go down men."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**10 Reviews=Next Chapter ASAP (: **

**I'm sorry if you guys feel like Eclare is moving too fast, but I'm just trying to show love can help ease the pain of both of their lives. Cheesy I know, but I'm a cheese ball. **

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


End file.
